


Соленая слеза

by AvaDay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, post-Faith
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в 2006ом году</p>
    </blockquote>





	Соленая слеза

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2006ом году

Не плачь, не надо. Я не люблю, когда люди плачут рядом со мной. Мама раньше слишком часто показывала мне свои слезы. Я не плакала, должно быть, с самого детства. Кажется, последние слезы были пролиты над порезанным пальцем. Ну вот, ты уже ладонью вытираешь глаза. Спасибо. Ты знаешь, я ведь могу чувствовать запах слез. Странно, да? Твои слезы самые соленые из всех. Мне страшно подумать, сколько в тебе невыплаканной горечи. Ох, твое прикосновение так неожиданно, но так приятно. Нет, не отдергивай руку! Или моя ладонь слишком холодна? Я знаю, мои волосы стали темнее, кожа - ровнее, а лицо - спокойнее. Я не вижу себя, но знаю все это. Я чувствую твою тихую ярость, я ощущаю, как она горит. Ты все еще считаешь, что ответственен за меня. Это очень мило, Дин, но тут нет ни ответственных, ни виноватых. Садись, а то все пропустишь.

-Дорогие братья и сестры, сегодня мы собрались, чтобы проводить нашу сестру Лейлу Рурк...


End file.
